These are the nights
by Hakuba
Summary: These are the nights which i wished would never end. But time isn't letting this night go on forever. Happy ending for people that wanted a happy ending :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Elsword

_I suddenly though of this idea when i was listening to the song. Since the song is sad, i won't tell you what the song is sorry. But if you really want to know PM me._

_Now for the story..._

**_RS X EM_**

These are the nights

Elsword's P.O.V

The night's breeze blew gently. The leaves rustled softly. I sat at the bottom of the tree, holding Aisha's head on my chest. Her face looked so delicate that I felt if I touch her face, it would crumble away. Nothing in this world would take my eyes of you. I started to feel the tears slowly falling down my cheek. I wiped them away, trying to not wake Aisha up.

"This is my last night." I whispered into Aisha's ear.

I looked up to the moon, shining brightly.

"I wish, that the moon will stay in this position forever…"

But deep down I knew that was impossible.

_Flash back_

_I yawned and woke up from bed. Lying next to me was Aisha. Smiling I shook her awake. _

"_Wakey Wakey sleepy head."_

_Aisha grumbled before turning around. I chuckled. "I'll go make breakfast."_

_I got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. There was a letter on the table. I picked it up and read it._

"_Dear Elsword,_

_We need you here…I know you just started your honeymoon, but our forces are being pushed back…we need you to fight this war with us…what we need you to do is a SS rank mission, of course we understand if you can't do it. But you are only hope._

_Raven"_

_I stared at it for what seemed like hours. _

"_Elsword?"_

_I quickly turned around putting the letter behind me. "Yes Aisha?"_

_She looked worried. "Is something wrong?"_

_I shook me head. "It's nothing…I just been thinking."_

_She smiled. "Okay. Let's eat breakfast."_

_End of flashback_

Gently I lifted Aisha's head and moved from underneath her. Slowly I leaned her body on the side of the tree. I took the note which I had made and placed it on her lap.

"I'm sorry Aisha. Please understand. I wanted this night to go on forever…but time isn't letting this night go on...sooner or later it will be sunrise."

I knew she couldn't hear me, but I still spoke those words. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead before letting another tear fall down my cheek. Crying I turned around and walked away from the tree. From Aisha. From the life which I just got use to. Securing my sword on my back, I left without looking back.

The sun rose engulfing everything in its golden light. But for once, I wished it never rose. Because these are the nights which I wished would never end.

**So yeah, hopefully it was good. Please review. And sorry for making another short sad story. I just like doing sad stories.**

**Btw, I might reconsider and make a sequel making it happy if i have enough reviews wanting a happy story.**


	2. Chapter 2 the renuion

**Happy version for people that wanted it :)**

Chapter two: the reunion

Aisha's P.O.V

I sat at the window, looking out to see if Elsword had come back or not. But as usual, he didn't. I have been waiting for six months and there wasn't a single response…

Slowly I picked up the letter he had written for me and red it again.

"_Dear Aisha,_

_Please understand that I had to leave…I promise I will come back as soon as I am done and then we can live together. I'll look forward to meeting with you again._

_Love, Elsword_

_P.S remember to water the plants."_

I smiled a little at Elsword's joke. But it soon faded. I sighed heavily and turned to look outside once more. That was when I saw him. The crimson hair and the familiar sword sheathed on his back. It was him.

I quickly stood up and ran out the door. I could see him limping his way here. Crying I ran to him.

"Elsword!" I shouted.

Surprised the crimson haired man I had grown to love looked up at me. He smiled and tried to run, but ended up limping quickly.

"Aisha!" He shouted.

I cried as I ran into his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Woah. Take it easy Aisha. You could kill me with such a tight hug." Elsword joked.

I quickly pulled back and slapped his face.

"You had me worried for six months. Six Months!" I shouted at him.

Elsword touched his cheek then smiled nervously while scratching his crimson hair.

"Sorry. I didn't think you would have let me go to war again. But this time I promise I am here for good. After all the war is over."

Elsword smiled and hugged me. I calmed down a little and hugged him back.

"Come on then." I said. "Go take a bath. You smell like Wally's sewer."

"Yes mam." Elsword muttered before limping his way to the house.

I chuckled and followed after him.

That night we lay at the same spot where Elsword had left me to fight in the war. Elsword hugged me tightly as we stared at the night sky.

"Hey Elsword."

"Yes."

I turned to face him. "You won't leave this time right?"

Elsword laughed. "No, I won't."

I smiled and repositioned myself against him.

"Hey Aisha."

"Yes."

"Back then, I wished for that night to never end…I didn't want to leave but…I wanted peace as well."

"So you choose peace."

Elsword looked down, saddened for a bit. "It was a mistake. I should have stayed."  
"Why?" I asked.

"Because nights like this and the one where I left you. Those are the nights that I wish would never end."

I stared at him, before laughing. Elsword raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just your reasoning. You said that you didn't want the night to end right?"

Elsword nodded.

"Why would you wish for the night to never end?"

"But I didn't want it to end so I could be with you forever."

"That's the point." I repositioned myself so I was on top of him staring into his crimson eyes.

"You will always be with me forever. And I will always be with you. Not physically, but always….always in our hearts."

I leaned forward a kissed the dumb folded Elsword.

"That's why I waited six months for you."

Elsword sighed. "I suppose that is a good explanation. Thank god I married you. You are a genius."

"I know I am." I said while resting my head on Elsword's shoulder.

"Now sleep. Don't worry if these nights always end. I will always be with you."


End file.
